Poligamia
by jessicacefiro
Summary: Las chicas regresan despues de un largo tiempo a Céfiro, se llevarán sorpresas, algunas buenas otras muy malas, ¿Podrá el amor o la cultura de Céfiro?. Fuu nos platicará su versión de los hechos. Espero les guste.


Poligamia

"Hoy se cumplen diez años desde que regresamos de Céfiro" pensó dulcemente Fuu mientras esperaba a sus amigas en la torre de Tokio, sentía una emoción especial.

—Fuu te veo muy contenta —la saco de su ensoñación Umi mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

—Umi me alegro mucho de verte ¿cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

—Un poco pesado, ¿sabes? He pensado mucho en Clef, parece que fue ayer que les confesé lo enamorada que estaba de él.

—Yo he pensado mucho en Ferio, tengo los mejores recuerdos de ellos ¿cómo estarán?...

— ¡Chicas! ¡Las he extrañado tanto! —llego la más pequeña de las guerreras

— ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? —pregunto Umi sobándole la cabeza en señal de ternura

—Muy lindo pero no quiero hablarles de eso, yo tengo...tengo un presentimiento pero es bueno...

—Ojala pudiéramos regresar, quisiera tanto ver a Ferio

—Yo a Clef

—Y yo a Lantis...

Lo desearon con el corazón en la mano sacrificando todo lo que había en la tierra con tal de verlos nuevamente, que una luz las atrapo.

Tiempo después todo cambio...

—No te quiero compartir... —dije dejando escapar un pequeña lágrima, me había dolido ver a Ferio con otra, pero ya no más.

Volvimos hace 2 años y creímos estúpidamente que todo sería perfecto. Casi no nos conocíamos y es curioso porque las tres pensábamos que los conocíamos a la perfección. Pero las costumbres, la cultura y los cánones de sociedad establecidos aquí nos cayeron como agua helada. Recuerdo el primer paseo que tuvimos y yo estaba emocionada por aquello.

Después de 5 meses de convivencia, cuando estuvimos completamente solos me besaste con una pasión indescriptible, no sé cómo terminamos en tu alcoba haciendo el amor, mi primera vez, tan maravillosa pero a la vez tan hiriente, todo se volvió negro para mí cuando una mujer entro a tu alcoba y sin decir nada se desnudó delante de nosotros y se metió a tu cama.

—Mi amor ¿ella será la segunda esposa?

—Si Lora ella es Anaïs y será mi segunda esposa

— ¿Qué? —pregunté

—Perdona soy una maleducada, soy Lora —dijo asintiendo —no nos habíamos visto porque estuvimos en Cizeta con Presea y Mirré, esposas de Guruclef…–ni siquiera necesite más explicación, me puse la ropa necesaria para salir no causar alboroto y salí corriendo.

–Anaïs espera…

–Suéltame…–dije soltándole tremendo bofetón que hizo que trastabillara –eres un desgraciado

Corrí hasta mi cuarto en el cual me esperaban HIkaru y Umi, corrí a abrazarlas, me sentía terriblemente mal. Lloré, grité me desahogue hasta que el corazón dejara de dolerme menos. Jamás pensé que algo así sucediera, pensé que tal vez estaría solo o casado, pero que jamás pudiera compartir su corazón.

–Supongo que te enteraste –supuso Umi con un dejo de tristeza, recordé de golpe lo que había dicho Lora que también existían dos esposas para Clef.

– ¿Qué le dijiste a Guruclef? Después de que los vi tan felices cuando regresaron, creo que empezaron su relación a la semana que llegamos aquí, pensé…pensé…

–Yo pensé lo mismo Fuu, que me iba a casar con el e iba a compartir mi vida con el pero ya ves, aquí son lo que llamamos en mundo místico polígamos, yo no quiero compartirlo y no lo voy a hacer, prefiero mil veces no tenerlo…–dijo soltándose a llorar

–Por lo menos Lantis te espero –dijo Fuu sobando el hombro de Hikaru para darle animo

–Pero tiene esa misma mentalidad chicas y acaba de llegar su prometida que no lo deja ni a sol ni sombra, nosotros los conocimos en guerra, en batalla, nunca nos fijamos en como era su vida, sus costumbres y sociedad, el cuento de hadas no pertenece a Céfiro.

De repente se escucho como se abrió la puerta, las tres volteamos y vimos al Gurú apenado, con la cabeza baja, supongo que arrepentido por lo que había pasado.

–Umi…tenemos que hablar –volteo a vernos con pena –chicas ¿nos podrían dejar solos?

–Ustedes no se van de aquí –volteo a vernos con furia, tanto Hikaru como yo nos quedamos estáticas, jamás en la vida la habíamos visto tan calmada pero con una mirada tan gélida.

–Esto es entre tú y yo

–Si ya tienes dos esposas creo que ella pueden escucharlo, ¿qué quieres?

–Quiero que regreses conmigo, que seas mi tercera esposa, te he añorado desde que estabas lejos, te quiero para mí

– ¿Y tú no crees que yo quería lo mismo? Está bien seré tu tercera esposa pero tendré como segundo esposo a Ascot, hoy antes de que llegarán me acosté contigo, creo que mañana le abriré las piernas a él— dijo Umi en tono tenso, abrimos los ojos como platos, claro que no era justo para Umi ni para ninguna de nosotras, lo que tanto gritaban sus palabras era equidad, si a ella le dolía ver que compartía su lecho con otras mujeres tal vez a él también me dolería verla compartir el suyo con otros hombres.

– ¡Eso jamás! ¡Eso es inaceptable en Céfiro!

–Pues si tú no soportas que tenga a otro hombre en mi lecho pues yo no tengo porque conformarme con esa costumbre aquí en Céfiro.

–Marina, así es nuestra sociedad…

–No lo acepto— dijo con odio.

–Tú serás la tercera y la última, ya no tomare más esposas…por favor –Umi cerró los puños en señal de frustración.

– ¿Acaso las mujeres no tiene derecho aquí? ¿Cuántas le corresponden a cada macho cefiriano?

Las palabras tocaron a Guruclef de una forma muy sensible, tembló con la mirada de Umi, no quería revelarle la verdad y menos con nosotras presentes.

–Depende del cargo y la realeza...

– ¡Defínelo ya! ¡Qué esperas!

–Ferio como rey tiene derecho a siete esposas, yo como mago supremo y con el sistema del pilar anulado tengo derecho a cinco y la comitiva privada del que es Lantis tiene derecho a tres y Ascot y Ráfaga a dos como cualquier cefiriano.

–Pero Rafaga tiene mucho tiempo con Caldina como única esposa…–dijo Lucy con duda

–El lo decidió así

– ¿Acaso no puedes dejarlas? ¿No lo harías por mí? –preguntó Umi con un brillo en sus ojos de esperanza, yo seguía sumamente trastornada con la noticia de Ferio y sus 7 esposas.

–Yo las amo Umi, amo a Presea y a Mirré como te amo a ti, si estoy solamente contigo las extrañaría mucho a ellas.

—¡A la mierda! ¡No lo tolerare! —dijo Umi mientras salía de la habitación como energúmeno.

Tenía razón, toda la razón del mundo, Aska sabía de mi estancia en Céfiro, en cuanto la vi, después de muchos besos y abrazos de nuestra parte, le pedí de favor si podía irme con ella una temporada. No sabíamos cuando íbamos a regresar pero no quería quedarme en Céfiro.

Umi y Hikaru siguieron mi ejemplo y a escondidas y de madrugada dejaron Céfiro para irse a Cizeta y Autozam.

Recuerdo la comunicacion que tuve con Umi, se mostraba triste con los ojos apagados.

—Y bueno dime como te ha ido...—pregunte preocupada, teníamos mes y medio de no hablar con ella.

—Fuu tengo que ser honesta contigo, quiero irme a Tokio, ya no quiero estar aquí—respondió mientras sus manos temblaban y se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

—Umi yo tambiésus sabes ahora que recuerdo Ascot tiene casi el mismo cargo que el Gurú ¿crees que pueda ayudarnos?

—Hablare con el, se ha estado comunicando conmigo pero no lo sabía Fuu, no me dijo nada...

—¿Qué te dice de Céfiro?— pregunte queriendo saber de mi amor polígamo.

—Están tristes los tres, Ferio casi no está con Lora y que Clef ha estado distraído. ¿Sabías que Lantis busco a Hikaru?

—¿Cuándo paso?— pregunte sorprendida.

—Apenad hoy, Hikaru se comunico conmigo para avisarme, me da gusto por ella.

—A mi también— dije con decepción, ardía de celos, ansiaba que Ferio viniera por mi después de abandonar a Lora —las extraño— dije finalmente soltándome a llorar.

—Fuu yo también amiga, mira aquí está insoportable, me tratan bien pero tengo que estar siempre en las fiestas de compromiso de Tatra y su enamorado, mi corazón no lo soporta— dijo llorando conmigo —Hikaru me dijo que si nos íbamos con ella a Autozam, le dije que sí y que te hablaría, partimos mañana Fuu, una nave vendrá por nosotras.

Sonreí por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me despedí brevemente y a primera hora estaba lista. Gracias a Dios tome esa decisión y cambió mi vida por completo.

Lantis hacia todos por recuperar el amor de Hikaru, ella nos contó que después de esa breve temporada en la cual escapamos, Lantis término su compromiso y casi de rodillas pidió que lo perdonara. Una de las condiciones para perdonarlo fue el no decirle a su rey y Gurú de Cefiro, que ya no nos encontrábamos en Fahrem y Cizeta, también vimos a otro cefiriano, Ascot fue con el para ayudarnos a abrir el portal, el tampoco comento nada sobre nuestra estadía en Autozam.

Nos trataron de maravilla cuando llegamos, Geo y Zas fueron muy amables con nosotras. Y a pesar de que casi no había convivido con ellos, no me sentía tan sola.

Gracias a mi carrera en Robótica, empece a ayudar a Geo con la actualización de la NSX. Era despreocupado, divertido y apuesto. Jamás me fije en eso porque estaba estúpidamente ciega por Ferio.

Y a pesar de que Zazu le decía que era un pesado, maleducado y baboso, siempre se portó como un caballero conmigo, así pasaron los meses rápidamente.

En un paseo me sorprendi al ver a Umi en un jardín besando a Ascot, ya había pasado un año desde que nos enteramos que nuestros ex amores eran polígamos. Umi ya lo había superado ¿pero que pasaba conmigo? ¿Lo superaría algún día? Sabía que si. Sentia algo extraño por Geo, algo que no con Ferio sentí e inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber desperdiciado tantos años de mi vida enamorada de Ferio.

Intercepte a Umi y a Hikaru cuando entraban a la cafetería, las convencí para irnos a mi cuarto a chismear, quería que me contara todo acerca de lo que vi en el jardín.

–Te vi en el jardín– dije sin preámbulo, a ella se le ruborizaron las mejillas.

–Fuu, este tiempo que estado conviviendo con él ha sido el mejor de mi vida, es tan diferente a Clef, no es frio, el es tierno y amable, sus caricias son suaves y llenas de cariño, ahora me doy cuenta que lo de Clef era solo un capricho, lo idealice tanto tiempo que cuando me entere de lo que pasaba, me dolió mucho pero Ascot ocupo mi corazón por completo, además –dijo buscando algo en sus cajones– me ha estado enviando esta cartas y junto con esas también cartas de Ferio.

– ¿Por qué no se las diste a Fuu? – reprendió Karu a Umi

–Fuu perdóname, te vi tan contenta con Geo, es un buen hombre, creo que podría ayudarte a olvidar a Ferio, de verdad discúlpame, aquí están– dije apenada –supongo que deben de decir lo mismo, quiere que regrese con él y sigue insistiendo con la misma mierda de que sea su tercera esposa, la de hasta arriba tiene fecha reciente, en un año aproximadamente harán una fiesta en nuestro honor.

– ¿Por qué en un año? – pregunte distraída, faltaba mucho para eso.

–No podemos estar tanto tiempo lejos de Céfiro Fuu, las relaciones internacionales aquí son como en mundo místico, no podemos estar por tiempo indefinido, así que les sugiero que tomemos nuestras cosas, a nuestros hombres y nos vayamos en un mes a mundo místico. Regresaremos para la dichosa fiesta, pero felices y enamoradas de otros – volteo a ver a Hikaru con ojos molestos por el quemón que le dio con su amiga – menos tu enana, tu si tienes a tu primer amor.

–Entonces te vas a llevar a Ascot…– Umi me interrumpió.

–Si Fuu, lo amo y él me ama– dijo con ojos dichosos, muy brillantes –no puedo vivir sin él, no podría.

Cuando las chicas se fueron a su cuarto, tome mis cartas y decidí no abrirlas, no había nada que pudiera quitarme esa sensación de paz, pero tampoco quería enfrentar las palabras de Ferio a mi corazón.

Paso un mes aproximadamente cuando regresaba de un mantenimiento con Geo cuando se volteó hacia mí muy nervioso, note algo chistoso en su cara, me miraba nerviosamente y carraspeaba.

—Pasa algo— no pregunte, afirme por ver como estaba actuando.

—Si Fuu, pasa algo— tomo un hondo suspiro—yo te amo— dijo sin preámbulo.

Lo mire con los ojos como platos, empecé a sudar, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, jamás imagine que me dijera algo así. No podía contestar nada.

—Con esto no pretendo que me correspondas Fuu pero si te puedo decir algo, Ferio fue un imbecil por dejarte ir, por no esperarte —trato de darse la vuelta cuando lo tomé del brazo.

—Ya no amo a Ferio, yo me he enamorado de ti también— dije roja de vergüenza, su sonrisa se amplió, era dulce y tranquila, rozó sus suaves labios con los míos y me deje ir, desde hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de completa.

—Se que Ascot pudo abrir el portal— dijo cuando se separó de mi — se que Ascot y Umi están locamente enamorados y están esperando un bebe de el y se irán a mundo mistico, ¿habría la oportunidad de que me llevarás? quiero que te cases conmigo, podríamos vivir en Autozam y mundo místico, serias la única mujer para mi Fuu lo juro…

Salieron de mi boca unas hermosas carcajadas y con un movimiento irregular de cabeza le dije que si, el me tomo y giro conmigo feliz. Estaba enamorada y era absolutamente correspondida y era única para él, solo había un problema, tendría que enfrentarme a Ferio tarde o temprano. Después de unos cuantos besos y caricias sin llegar a más, me dejo en mi habitación para que descansara.

Abrí el cajón y tome la última carta de Ferio, había alrededor de 15 pero preferí abrir la ultima para ver cuáles eran sus sentimientos recientemente.

Querida Fuu:

No sé si mis cartas te lleguen, le he pedido a Clef que por medo de Umi te haga llegar las cartas, pero se fueron tan molestas que no se si algún día llegues a leerlas, pero sé que dentro de poco el día que nos veamos llegara, no podrás escapar de mi.

Sé que te lastime y lo lamento, sé que no te gusta nuestra forma de vivir, pero no puedo hacer nada con respecto a eso, así fuimos educados y creo que tengo el derecho a tener mis 7 esposas, he sido un excelente rey. Lora está embarazada y seré padre muy pronto, ya tengo una segunda esposa, sé que no es lo que querías oír, pero necesito que tú seas mi esposa, se que puedes compartir, por favor Fuu, prometo darte prioridad, prometo darte mil besos y caricias y abrazos, mil regalos, no me abandones, yo no tengo la culpa que nuestras costumbres sean así, por favor, entra en razón, ya no te escondas, Aska no me ha querido decir nada de cómo estas, por favor, comunícate conmigo. No me dejes.

En menos de un año habrá una gran celebración en su honor, Guruclef está viendo si puede abrir el portal, para que venga su familia, los dos estamos muy entusiasmados en que puedan venir a nuestras respectivas bodas, tu familia y la familia de Umi, es lo que más esperamos.

Te amo.

Ferio.

– ¡Grandísimo cabron! – dije muy bajito mientras hacía añicos la carta, claro que llevaríamos a nuestra familia, si, a nuestros respectivos esposos.

Vi la hora, en menos de 20 minutos teníamos la reunión con Umi, ya me explicaría lo de su embarazo. ¿Cómo era posible que Geo lo supiera y yo no? ¿Desde cuándo Umi se estaba acostando con él? ¡No me había dicho nada a mí!

La encontré inclinada en el váter, vomitando sin reparo mientras Ascot, sobaba su espalda y recogía su cabello. Esta escena me enterneció y lo entendí, su amor era todo para ellos, no necesitaba compartir como lo tenía que hacer con Clef, se entrego a él en cuerpo y alma. Ascot al verme nos dio espacio, se despidió de Umi con un tierno beso mientras, se despedía de mí y salió de la habitación.

–Perdona Fuu, me he sentido mal, creo que ya lo sabes– dijo sonrojándose –creo que ya lo sabes.

–Me entere por Geo, Umi de verdad me da mucho gusto verte feliz.

– ¿con que Geo te dijo? Ese Ascot no puede quedarse con la boca cerrada.

– ¿Desde cuándo? Ya sabes…– no podía decirlo en voz alta.

–Fuu la verdad, fue al poco tiempo de llegar aquí, creo que es hora de contártelo.

"Me encontraba en una de las calles principales de Autozam después de leer una de las cartas que me había mandado el Gurú, me pedía como en las 10 anteriores lo mismo, compresión y aceptación, estaba confundida pues con lo que nos enteramos mis sentimientos por el murieron casi por completo, pero me sentía sola, había perdido más de 10 años de mi vida amándolo. Me encontré a Ascot cuando regresaba de la casa para funcionarios extranjeros, me vio triste e inmediatamente tomo m i mano y me llevo a su cuarto. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba empapada, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que si había llovido no lo note. Me pidió que me cambiara de ropa y me dio ropa de él, me metí al baño y pude oler su ropa, no sé porque lo hice, pero la sensación que me dio fue la misma que sentía cuando estaba en mi casa, antes de ser guerreras mágicas, eso me dio esperanza. Cuando salí, volvió a tomar mi mano y me llevo a su cama, me arropo y se metió al baño, salió con pijama y se acostó al lado de mí y me abrazo.

–Todo va a estar bien Umi– me decía –yo siempre estaré aquí contigo, siempre curare tus heridas– decía con voz suave y dulce. Voltee su cara y pude ver sus ojos tristes y corazón roto, en mundo místico había pensado mucho en Clef, pero también en Ascot, acerque mis labios a él y paso. Fue maravilloso.

Nos estuvimos acostando casi a diario desde esa vez y ya tiene casi 8 meses, lo amo Fuu mas que a mi vida y a este pequeño también. Se lo digo diario y a cada hora, el también, esa vez que me viste en el jardín es de las pocas veces que salimos del cuarto porque casi siempre estamos encerrados, ya sabrás para que.

Su poder se intensifico gracias a la liberación de sus sentimientos, cuando me dijo que el portal estaba listo, yo ya sabía que estaba embarazada, así que le pedí que fuera conmigo y accedió. No me importa que le tenga que decir a mis padres, me casaré con él además de que, planeo presentarlo en la fiesta de por nuestro honor en Céfiro a él y por supuesto a mi hijo. Estoy segura de que será niño. Fuu, te advierto que Hikaru no lo sabe, Lantis sigue en contacto con Ferio y Clef, por eso no quiero que se enteren, tampoco le he contado lo de Geo, no es que no confié en ella, pero estando enamorada es tan habladora, que prefiero que Lantis no lo sepa.

Cuando termino su relato, yo estaba ahogada en llanto, no sabía porque, pero era una experiencia muy enriquecedora todo lo que nos estaba pasando en este momento.

–Fuu perdóname, no quería entristecerte –dijo m i amiga abrazándome.

–Yo no lloro por eso, ya que estamos en confesiones, yo también estoy enamorada y me casare.

– ¿Casarte con Geo? Vaya, así que el tiempo aquí si te sirvió, ¡Fuu estoy feliz por ti! Habla con tu comandante porque creo que es hora de volver, lo mejor es que podremos volver desde Autozam, no necesitamos estar en Céfiro para abrir el portal, Ascot es más poderoso que Clef en ese aspecto – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Cuándo partiremos? –pregunte ansiosa de ver a mi familia, contarles todo y presentarles a Geo.

–En esta misma semana, ya se lo dije a Hikaru y está ansiosa de platicar con Satoru de esto mismo.

Volver sonaba tan bien, contarles a mis padres y hermana de Geo, jamás había estado tan ansiosa de revelar la verdad como esta vez. Cuando llegamos a mundo místico, nos dimos cuenta de 3 cosas, el tiempo aquí había pasado, había transcurrido casi un año desde que nos fuimos, nuestras familias reaccionaban como si hubiéramos estado todo ese año en mundo místico y conocían a nuestros amores a la perfección. El poder de Ascot hizo que nuestras familias en el fondo supieran lo que estaba realmente pasando, porque nuestra fuerza de voluntad y nuestro corazón así lo quisieron.

Hikaru llevo a Lantis a su casa, el pobre hombre tuvo que soportar los celos y la sobreprotección a su novia pro parte de sus hermanos, Satoru escuchó su relato y pidió ver todo personalmente. Cuando Lantis le pidió matrimonio, ellos no accedieron hasta que vieran por ellos mismos Céfiro. Hikaru les comento que faltaba menos de un año para la fiesta en honor a las guerreras mágica y ahí despejarían dudas.

Para mis padres fue una sorpresa, saber todo lo que viví en Céfiro y el acercamiento con Geo, les dijimos que en un año, habría una fiesta en nuestro honor, así que les pedí que fueran conmigo. Umi y Hikaru hicieron lo mismo. Kuu era la más reacia a aceptar todo, al igual que los hermanos de Hikaru, querían conocer ese mundo mágico, pero para mi sorpresa, nos dieron su bendición para casarnos, así que no demore en hacer los planes de la boda con mi prometido.

Los padres de Umi no habían tomado muy bien la noticia, al principio dudaron de ella y no aceptaron de buena gana a Ascot, pero cuando les confesó que estaba embarazada, sus padres, dejando todas las dudas y viendo que Ascot fue el que abrió el portal para regresar, planearon una boda de manera muy rápida para casarlos, por supuesto que Ascot quería a Caldina y Rafaga con él para el evento, así que regreso a Céfiro para comentarles.

Umi me comento que Ascot al llegar se encontró con la cara preocupada de Guruclef, este sin cesar le preguntaba de la chica y de su estadía en Cizeta, gracias a la gran amistad de Umi, las esposas del Gurú ya no había ido a Cizeta y ellas seguían manteniendo la mentira de que Umi seguía viviendo allí.

Ascot le confesó con una gran sonrisa que Umi se encontraba bien, muy enamorada e ilusionada de la fiesta a lo que el Gurú tomo como si los sentimientos fueran para el ¡aun tenía la esperanza de que Umi fuera su tercera esposa! Solicito su permiso para que Caldina y Rafaga fueran a Autozam pero que en realidad el los llevaría su boda.

Umi tuvo la idea de que nos casáramos al mismo tiempo con nuestros amores en una pequeña pero elegante ceremonia donde solo estábamos Hikaru y nuestras respectivas familias y parejas y la única familia que considerábamos de Céfiro, Caldina y Ráfaga. Fue una boda de ensueño, la boda de mis sueños para mí, ya que siempre quise una boda chiquita. Ascot regreso a Caldina y Rafaga y ellos prometieron guardar el secreto hasta el día de la fiesta, Caldina no dejaba de llorar, estaba sumamente feliz por la felicidad de su hermano menor.

Si bien solo una vez había compartido el lecho con un hombre, esta de verdad fue mi primera vez, sus caricias y sus besos me calaron hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, pidiendo más, exigiendo mas, que se hundiera en mi más profundamente, que nunca dejara de amarme, que nunca se cansara de mi ni yo él, así estuvimos el luna de miel constante, a mis padres no les preocupaba que no trabajara, con su poder, Ascot generaba dinero en un volumen obsceno, así que Lantis, Rafaga y el no tenían porque trabajar, se lo daban a nuestros padres y nosotras a su vez nos paseábamos con ellos por todos lados.

Quede embarazada a los tres meses de mi boda con Geo, así que los paseos los tomamos con más calma, mientras que las noches seguían siendo igual de intensas, mi esposo, no se cansaba de mi ni yo de él, era lo mejor del mundo. Cuando tenía casi cuatro meses cumplidos, Umi en uno de los paseos rompió fuente, en el hospital, Ascot ayudo a Umi a recibir a su pequeña bebe, con cabello café y ojos azules, una belleza, una mezcla perfecta entre su padre y madre, ambos estaban felices, pero nerviosos, la fecha para ir a Céfiro nuevamente estaba peligrosamente cerca.

El día tan temido por Umi y por mi llego, su hija apenas tenía dos meses y yo con seis meses cumplidos, tenía una panza tal que no podía ocultar mi pecado, Hikaru se adelanto con Ascot pidiendo la ropa para nosotras y nuestras familias, con la condición de que nos cambiaríamos en mundo místico y llegaríamos arreglados. Las ropas con cortes cefirianos fueron las favoritas de nuestras familias, incluso mandaron un trajecito para la hija de Umi y uno de embarazo para mi, también fue condición de nosotras y de Hikaru, que nuestras familias entraran con nosotros y que hasta ese momento podrían vernos, estábamos algo extravagantes con las peticiones, pero no queríamos problemas, les daríamos su fiesta y después nos largaríamos, de mi parte jamás pisaría Céfiro de nuevo.

Nuestras familias quedaron anonadadas con lo que veían y les prometimos contarles toda la verdad y tal vez después de esto, podríamos pedirle a Ascot ya están en su planeta natal, con imágenes les contara sobre la guerra.

Cuando llegamos, Ferio y Clef hicieron el intento de vernos, pero Lantis les explico claramente que si tenían algún asunto que tratar con nosotras serias después de que pasara la presentación, en ese momento podrían platicar con nosotros. Me enjuagué esa pequeña lágrima recordando todo lo que había pasado, y el momento de la verdad había llegado. No podíamos dar marcha atrás.

Llegamos a las grandes puertas del comedor principal del castillo, a nuestras familias las habían sentado al lado de la mesa de honor, según lo que supimos en ese momento. Las trompetas sonaron, la música empezó a tocar y ahí fue cuando escuchamos la voz de Clef:

–Para mí, en representación de el rey Ferio, me complace dar el comienzo y la bienvenida a tres hermosas mujeres que representan tanto para nosotros y que amamos con todo nuestro corazón–Umi y yo nos volteamos a ver, a ver si nos amaban tanto después de saber lo que hicimos– con ustedes, ¡Las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas de Mundo Místico!– Inmediatamente se abrieron las puertas, Hikaru y Umi dieron los pasos sin chistar, Hikaru de la mano de Lantis y Umi tomaba con un brazo a su pequeña hija y de la otra tomaba fuertemente a Ascot, Geo tomo mi mano, beso mi nudillos y avance con seguridad.

Entramos a la luz cegadora, cerramos los ojos y nos dejamos ir, casi inmediatamente empezamos a escuchar los murmullos. Guruclef estaba vestido impecablemente mientras tenia a sus esposas atrás de él, veía con dolor a Umi y al producto del amor entre Ascot y ella en su regazo, solo bajo la mirada con los puños cerrados. Ferio fue otra historia.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios significa esto Fuu?!– me grito histérico, mientras se acercaba a mi violentamente, Geo se puso delante de mi mientras lo tomaba por la ropas de forma aun más violenta.

–Si te vuelves a acercar a mi esposa… te mataré, me importa una mierda que seas el rey de Céfiro, ella no es tuya y jamás la tocaras– respondió con odio mientras lo soltaba con rudeza, el rey trastabillo y cayó al piso de sentón.

En ese momento tuve que intervenir, le roge a Ascot que interviniera, el congelo a todos, excepto a los involucrados, no quería problemas, me aterraba que se desatara una nueva guerra.

–Ferio– dije tranquilamente –no puedes pedirme explicaciones, yo no soy tu esposa.

–Yo quería que lo fueras– dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – ¡ahora te veo casada y embarazada de este imbécil! –Geo se volvió a acercar para golpearlo pero lo detuve.

–No amor, no vale la pena– dijo mientras sostenía su mano –Lora–mencione el nombre de la primera esposa de Ferio, me vio con ojos asustados –tal vez tu si puedes compartir, yo en realidad no puedo hacerlo, nosotras no podemos, tienes que cuidar a Ferio y darle todo lo que el merece, pero tú también tienes derecho a elegir, no tienes porque soportarlo– voltee a ver a Ferio –Yo ya no te amo Ferio y no pretendo venir a Céfiro, pero creo que era momento de que enteraras de todo, tu también vas a ser padre, yo no quiero problemas, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

– ¡No me hagas esto Fuu! ¡Yo te amo!

–Si me hubieras amado, yo sería la única en tu corazón y en tu lecho.

En ese momento Clef intercedió por su rey de una manera nada educada.

–Nos vieron la cara de imbéciles, por lo visto, lo pasaste muy bien en Cizeta Umi, sabía que Ascot correría como perro faldero atrás de ti.

–Yo siempre la he amado maestro, hablas así porque no la tienes para ti.

–Ella era para mí y tú te interpusiste entre nosotros, ahora le has dado una hija ¡me la arrebataste por completo!

– ¡No te arrebato nada!– grito Umi furiosa –nunca fui tuya.

–Fuiste mía, estuviste en mi lecho– dijo sin tapujos mientras los demás sorprendidos veían la escena.

–Lo fui pero con engaños, jamás le dijiste de tus dos esposas, estaba aferrada a tu recuerdo, Ascot es mi vida y nada cambiara.

–Lo acepto, me apartare para siempre, espero no volverte a ver. Gracias Lantis por ser mi amigo, pensé que me dirías todo.

–Lo siento, pero no podía quebrantar la confianza de las chicas, tienen razón, no pueden albergar a más de una persona en su corazón, piénsalo Guruclef, ¿de verdad eres feliz con Mirré y Presea?

Hikaru miraba triste la escena, tarde o temprano esto pasaría, no soportábamos estar ahí, Ascot con su poder hizo pensar a la gente que la fiesta fue fabulosa, casi de inmediato nos fuimos a Autozam. Hikaru y Lantis se quedaron para tratar de razonar con ellos, Caldina y Rafaga también intervinieron a nuestro favor, pero nada funciono, no nos querían ahí, tampoco es que muriéramos por quedarnos en el castillo.

Para Umi y para mí fue una felicidad no volver a pensar en ellos, han pasado 4 años desde entonces. Hikaru se caso con Lantis dos veces, una en Céfiro y la otra en Autozam, donde pos supuesto, Umi y yo fuimos las organizadoras. Viven felices en Céfiro y nos visitan a menudo y traen a la familia de Hikaru con ellos.

Umi y Ascot tiene 6 hijos y está esperando el séptimo bebe, Ascot es embajador de Céfiro en Autozam y comparten su tiempo aquí y en mundo místico donde los padres de Umi son los abuelos más felices, Caldina y Rafaga por su parte, pasan 2 semanas al mes en Autozam con los pequeños, son los abuelos por parte de Ascot. Ellos siguen muy enamorados y felices, se que su amor perdurara hasta el fin de sus días. Guruclef hasta la fecha no la ha buscado, pero dejo a Presea y a Mirré y ahora vive su vida solo, dedicándose a servir al planeta.

En este momento me encuentro en mundo místico con Geo, mi hermana va a casarse con el jefe de mecánicos, conoció a Ralec en un viaje a Autozam y fue amor a primera vista, tal vez con esto convenza a mis padres de venirse a vivir aquí, estoy embarazada de mi tercer hijo, Geo está feliz, ahora está siendo promovido para ocupar uno de los altos rangos en la política de Autozam, pero jamás le falta tiempo para estar para mi soy su prioridad y se lo agradezco mucho. Es el amor de mi vida. Por su parte Ferio ha sufrido un poco, Lora lo abandono por un guardia real y ahora esta desterrada del castillo, solo tiene una esposa y no se le ve feliz, por lo menos es lo que pude ver en el último consejo de planetas. Después del enfrentamiento de la fiesta me busco, me prometió dejarlas, pero en el corazón no se manda, yo ya no lo amaba, espero que sea feliz y Dios y las deidades de Céfiro lo bendigan siempre.

FIN…

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaa este oneshot lo empecé hace un año escuchando la canción de Yuri que se llama "Poligamia" y bueno hasta ahora me agarro la inspiración y lo termine, espero les guste, es algo diferente lo sé.**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado a Xulder2014, Antitos Kou Leto, Digressesgirl92, Mia Ryuzaki, Hime Mily, Bermone y Luccere Chan. Las quiero chicas!**_

_**Gracias por leer. **_

_**Jessica**_


End file.
